role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
BoogeyMask
BoogeyMask (ブギーマスク Bugīmasuku) is a Nocturne monster with a Boogeyman motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality BoogeyMask is what many call the stuff of nightmares, if not THE stuff of nightmares. Ferocious, morbid, sadistic, wicked, demented, and deviant, BoogeyMask is one of the foulest and evilest Nocturnes to ever grace Nocturne society, having virtually no redeeming qualities to speak of. He is feared and hated even by other Nocture Monsters, due to his sick methods of invading people's dreams and tormenting them with their greatest fears. BoogeyMask quite enjoys the notoriety however, seeing hatred and fear makes him stronger. Despite his depraved behaviour and reputation, BoogeyMask acts chipper stand-up comedian or showman---however with a VERY dark sense of humor, finding humor in very disturbing topics such as suicides, murder, certains fears or anything most people would not find funny and just downright shocking; and frequently makes edgy wisecracks or one-liners. However to BoogeyMask, humor is subjective. BoogeyMask strongly dislikes it when people have not heard of him; going so far as to snap right in front of their face about it, even if he is on the same side as them. He vows to whoever has never heard of him beforehand, they soon will. He really hates KitsuneMask, seeing her as a traitor to the "Monster" name. While most Monsters have done much worse things than KitsuneMask (and most are in general just worse people), BoogeyMask strongly embraces being a monster and doesn't like to see people like KitsuneMask to just abandon that. Because of his lack of morals and also twisted persona, he has few allies, beyond CobraMask or a few Monsters. History Backstory BoogeyMask was one of the most infamous Monster Nocturnes who made a living out of scaring kids and using people's worse fear against them. CobraMask eventually got his hands on him (along with four others) and decided to deploy him first, just in time for Halloween. Debut: I May Fall! DoradoMask's Last Stand!! BoogeyMask made a cameo near the very end of the RP when CobraMask sent him following DoradoMask's demise. Mad Monster Party! (This Time For Reals!!) BoogeyMask was first deployed into action when CobraMask (along with CatMask, DiclidurusMask and KumoMask) appeared at DraculaeMask's Halloween party unannounced. CobraMask stated that the heroes down below also were having a ball with Halloween and decided to give them "a present" for Halloween and a surprise guest for their own Halloween party. That guest/present being BoogeyMask himself. BoogeyMask introduced himself to the crowd of Monsters and chatted with them for a bit, promising them to make it Halloween forever. CobraMask then deployed him out to battle and sent him down to Earth, where he right away got to work. BoogeyMask committed thirteen murders in the early hours of that Halloween, just as means of getting the heroes's attention. BoogeyMask waited in the woods for them to come, to which they did. BoogeyMask started out by summoning down several horror movie icons down to "fight" FlamingoMask, PegasusMask and KitsuneMask before then introducing himself and leading the charge. Depsite what PegasusMask expected, BoogeyMask didn't tell him anything about what he was going to do him and made it all sudden---once he had them outnumbered he didn't kill them, rather he simply knocked them out unconscious---leading them into BoogeyMasks's Dream Realm instead. Throughout the entire thing, BoogeyMask led the three into several dream rooms, the first one involving them having to try to find a way out of a blood flooding room (created up by BoogeyMask himself), getting past through an entire graveyard of past fallen enemies and then a battlefield in where they had to fight BoogeyMask in his "General Boogeyniedas" and his army of Spartan-themed clones. After they lost to his army of clones, they were transported into another room, where FlamingoMask, PegasusMask and KitsuneMask found themselves to be turned into children locked down in a dark basement area. BoogeyMask then manifested out from the floor and then began to intimidate them, saying that on the outside they appeared to be warriors, on the inside they were just mere "spineless weak children". BoogeyMask began to beat down on the kid heroes, before then they fought back. BoogeyMask smacked PegasusMask across the head, sending him near the walls, and then began to choke FlamingoMask--before then KitsuneMask stabbed one of her kunais into his eyes, harming him, followed up by PegasusMask kicking at him. After his eye healed up, BoogeyMask grew even more infuritated and slammed down the floor, shooting the three into space. BoogeyMask meanwhile escaped aways, taking the real KitsuneMask with him and dropping the now aged back to normal FlamingoMask and PegasusMask in an oil field in the middle of nowhere. Meanwhile back with BoogeyMask, he had kept KitsuneMask locked into the main dreamroom where he locked her with him in brain-looking room which was full of TVs and newspaper articles covering BoogeyMask's attacks. BoogeyMask showed KitsuneMask his favorite attack, in which he revealed to her that he had previously sent several college students to commit suicide because he had tormented them in their nightmares several times. Disgusted, KitsuneMask then kicked at him, which prompted BoogeyMask to then use his Terror Glove on KitsuneMask, forcing her to relive some of her bad memories for her earlier life. Before he could torment her further though, PegasusMask and FlamingoMask arrived, then beating down on BoogeyMask. BoogeyMask fought the two for a brief while, only for FlamingoMask to use his Phoenix Fire and PegasusMask to use his Pegasus Stream on him, killing BoogeyMask. Before he died though, BoogeyMask ripped off his head and threw it at the three, causing the entire dream realm to collapse. As our heroes woke back up and made their escape, they made it out of the woods and into town, where their troubles were over....right? Back within the woods however, BoogeyMask's Terror Glove was then seeing crawling aways, with BoogeyMask's evil laughter being audible... SkullMask's Resurrection BoogeyMask reappeared when he bursted out from the Treasure of Lima and him and SkullMask were reunited, commenting to each other and how long it's been. After SkullMask's speech, BoogeyMask and SkullMask went on a fright spree. Sweet Dreams BoogeyMask reappeared to JackalMask and MushroomMask, the two of which who had previously insulted him and doubted his skills. Once he came to them, he put them to sleep and entered their dreams, thus giving them nightmares. He started with JackalMask, putting him into a cooking show scenario and fattening him up (his worst fear) until the point he was a massive, mountainous blob of fat. After feeding him a mint, JackalMask exploded. After that, BoogeyMask tormented MushroomMask by putting him in a scenario in where he was a small creature being chased around by a 50's style family of BoogeyMasks. BoogeyMask proceeded to give chase and taunt the small MushroomMask and finally seemingly allowed MushroomMask to escape....only to let him be eaten by a bird version of himself and laughed. Once JackalMask and MushroomMask woke up back in the real world, BoogeyMask from the distance could be heard laughing at them and walked off. Abilities & Arsenal * Terror Glove: BoogeyMask's most powerful weapon, BoogeyMask wields a metallic and magical glove he crafted himself so that it could help him perform his job of a nightmare monster. With it, he is able to project anyone's worst fear come true and the following; ** Eye of Nightmares: As stated above, the central part of BoogeyMask's Terror Glove, the Eye of Nightmares is a green colored eye located on the palm of BoogeyMask's glove. It is capable of manipulating/controlling fear and bringing anyone's worst nightmare to reality. With it, he can see the fears of others and then project them so that he can weaponize it against his foes. *** Nightmare Manipulation: With it, BoogeyMask can also enter and create nightmares. *** Death Inducement: In the most extreme cases, BoogeyMask can cause enough fear to outright kill his opponents without the need of combat. ** Boogey Slash: From his Terror Glove, BoogeyMask can emit a black and purple colored dark energy wave known as the Boogey Slash, which sends out a flurry of flying shadow energy knives as well. ** Boogey Beam: BoogeyMask can fire out a laser beam from the Eye of Nightmares. This attack has yet to be used in RP. ** Bladed Knife Claws: BoogeyMask can also use his razor sharp knife claws to hack/slash/claw/stab at his foes. * Dream Realm: BoogeyMask can also create a dream realm in where he is invincible and he can also trap his opponents there. In said dream realm, he can create up to 50 dream rooms and do whatever he wants to do against his foes. * Blood Fountain: BoogeyMask can shoot out a thick stream of blood out from his mouth that can flood an entire room. He was only shown using this in the dream realm. * Clones: BoogeyMask can make multiple copies of himself, up to armies worth. * Illusions: BoogeyMask can conjure up multiple illusions of other foes. He was able to create multiple illusions of several horror movie icons such as Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Leatherface, Michael Myers, etc to combat and surround FlamingoMask, PegasusMask and KitsuneMask. * Undead Army: BoogeyMask was capapble of summoning forth an army of fallen enemies to aide him in combat. He was only seen using this in the dream realm. * Boogey Head Bomb: BoogeyMask can take off his head and throw it out his foes. It can create devastatingly giant explosions and was capable of destroying his entire dream realm. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, BoogeyMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Flight: BoogeyMask is capable of flight, however he was only shown doing this in the dream realm. * Child Transformation Curse: BoogeyMask can turn his opponents into kids. He was only shown doing this in the dream realm. * Regeneration: BoogeyMask can regenerate from his wounds in seconds. * Eye Color Change: Not much of a power, but BoogeyMask's eyes can change color, chiefly red whenever he is enraged. * Boogey Zoom: BoogeyMask can zoom at incredibly high speed. However he never actually moves a muscle while doing this, he just speeds up through unknown means, like a statue somehow speeding at super fast speeds. Weaknesses * Secret Weakness: BoogeyMask's greatest weakness, which is said to be incredibly fatal to him, however at the moment, no one knows what it is. * Limitations Outside of Dream Realm: If BoogeyMask is to leave his dream realm, he is no longer invincible. Trivia * BoogeyMask's look was based off of a depiction of the Boogeyman featurd in a kid's monster catalouge book that Gallibon used to read back then. As for his face, it was based on a kid's Halloween mask worn in a Shel Silverstein book, as well as old rubber Halloween masks. * BoogeyMask's character was based on Oogey Boogey from The Nightmare Before Christmas, Freddy Krueger and Pennywise the Dancing Clown from IT. * His Terror Glove is also based off of Horror's Hand from the 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, in where that show's iteration of the Boogeyman sought after. * His roars are Gabara roars. * BoogeyMask is similar to GhostMask, in both use fear for their powers. Only while GhostMask's was more realistic and played out like a reverse-therapy, BoogeyMask's is more surreal and demented gamerooms. Also another difference is that GhostMask achieved such with fear mist, while BoogeyMask achieved his by his Terror Glove and entering their dreams. * In BoogeyMask's original concept arts, he had two horns as opposed to a bunch of spikes and he was meant to have a bunch of crossmark tattoos on him, akin to Victor Zsasz; implying he was keeping track of how many people he killed. His Terror Glove was also golden as opposed to silver. * He was created just in time for Halloween and his debut RP served as RPG's Halloween special of 2019. * The idea of him summoning forth the likes of Ghostface, Freddy Kreuger, Jason Voorhees, Chucky, Michael Myers, Pumpkinhead, Xenomorph, etc all came from an idea Gojiran proposed for Halloween special of 2017, but it was never made. This idea was recycled for BoogeyMask's illusionary monsters. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Kaijin Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Magic User Category:Criminals Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes